doswarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanbei Kuroda/Gameplay
Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : , ( ): His orb(s) will gather around him, then the orb(s) will fly upward, turning into the demon fist as they smack everything below them. This attack may guard-break. : , , ( ): The orb(s) will turn into the demon fist(s), smacking the enemy high into the air. Then the orb(s) will follow the enemy and send him/her flying. : , , , ( ): The orb(s) will gather in front of Kanbei, turn into the demon fist(s) and smack down everything in front of him. Then the orb(s) will fly in a vertical circle-motion forward, damaging enemies further away. This attack may make enemies dizzy. : , , , , ( ): The orb(s) will fly around Kanbei in a circle-motion, then change direction and fly around him again. : , , , , : The orb(s) will fly in front of Kanbei, juggling the enemies around for quite a bit. : , , , , , , , : : : If Kanbei has only one orb, he will get a second one. If he has more than one orb, their timer will be reset. The orbs will then fly around him very fast, damaging everything around him. He will move slowly forward while using this attack. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): If Kanbei has two or less orbs, he will get three orbs. If he has more than two orbs, their timer will be reset. The orbs will fly around him even faster, then fly high up and in front of Kanbei, transforming into a gigantic demonic fist, smashing everything below. :Dashing : Forward attack. : , : Jumping attack with his orb : , : Jumps and transforms his orbs into a giant hand which slams the ground. :Spirit Cancel: Charges forwards with his orb-hand outstretched, knocking opponent back with the energy orb(s). :Special Skill 1: Summons one extra orb up to a maximum of four total, each orb increases his attack and range. Tapping the attack button while summoning will produce one orb for each tap. The orbs last for 15 seconds. :Special Skill 2: Kanbei will create a forcefield that drains musou from enemies within it. Mounted Attacks : , : Brings his orb(s) down, then up, launching enemies. : , , : Brings his orb(s) down hard, may daze enemies. : , , , : Sends his orb(s) spinning around him, knocking enemies away. : , , , , , , , : Slams his orb(s) down around him repeatedly, finishing with a flourish that sends his orb(s) further out, and scatters enemies. ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Similar to Kanbei's first special skill from Samurai Warriors 3 but automatically summons four orbs for additional coverage instead. ;Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate : , R1: Slowly descends on the ground while causing all available orbs to spin around Kanbei. Upon landing, each orb fires a dark ball of energy upward. Fighting Style Kanbei is good even if he uses only two orbs, his attacks are already sufficient in strength and range. It is recommended to take advantage of his first skill and constantly refresh its duration. A good way to keep all four orbs is to use the mightiest then fastest form of the skill to reset the timer after some attacks. If he uses all four orbs, he is practically invincible, especially with both versions of his Musou. While his chains are generally better suited towards crowd clearing, rather than one-on-one combat, his C3 is an excellent way to fight single opponents as it can knock them back.